


Admiring You

by KaiTries



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kaede is having a hard time, Miu is trying, Silly Crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiTries/pseuds/KaiTries
Summary: Kaede couldn't help admire the brilliant inventor but when the chances of dying were high, she was scared.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Admiring You

'She looks brilliant when focused on her work,' Kaede thought as she watched Miu work on her newest invention. The way her nose scrunched up and her eyes slanted or the way her eyebrows furrowed as she place a small piece into its perfect spot. Or even the way her tongue poked out of her mouth. It was no surprise to Kaede that she had a major crush on the ultimate inventor, she had come to terms with that fact a while ago but she couldn't find the need to confess anytime soon. She rather appreciate the friendship (or the one sided friendship as Miu would call it while flustered) she had his her than ruining it by stupid feelings though the pianist wished she could claim her as her own. 

The whole reason Kaede sat in Miu's room was because she insisted that she would give the self-proclaimed gorgeous girl genius company because she noticed that she would go on her own a lot and the blonde wanted to spend time with her crush. After many attempts, Miu finally gave in under the conditions Kaede couldn't touch anything in her dorm or distract her from her work which she was fine with because watching the girl was adorable. 

Kaede fiddled with her skirt as she sat on the other ultimate's bed. Miu's room was a mess of metals and scraps and thrown away inventions but in an odd way, it felt like it was organized and home to the blonde. It was peaceful and Kaede felt like she could forget all her worries about the killing game that unfolded before them. 

"Whatcha thinking about cow tits?" Miu's voice broke Kaede out of her trace. Kaede couldn't help but find the girl's attempt at insults cute as it didn't affect her as much anymore. The longer Kaede spent time with her the more she would understand about her like how she had a hard time expressing her feelings and she used crude and sexual language to hide it. 

"Bakamatsu, I know my boobs are nice and big but you don't have to stare." The pianist realized she had zoned out for the second time and felt a blush creep up her neck. 

"Oh my bad Iruma!" She politely smiled and continued to become solemn, "I was just focused on the killing game. I want to make it out of her with all of you but realistically i know that is not possible. I know it's bad but I feel so deeply connected to you all and I'm scared to die. I really do have faith in humanity and to see people losing that faith is even scarier."

Miu seemed to hesitate not knowing what to do. Her face seemed sheepish but an understanding quickly followed as she sighed and put down the piece of the new invention she was working on. She took off her gloves and wiped off the nonexistent dust off her skirt making her way over to Kaede.

"Um...Hey, it's going to be okay Akamatsu." She looked away processing what she said before going on, "Scratch that off the chances of surviving are low but you know they're never zero." She fiddled with her hands looking everywhere expect the purple eyes of Kaede's. 

It wasn't the best comfort Kaede had ever received but she knew the other was trying and that made a smile flood her face. "You're right Iruma, I need to stay hopeful. I hope I can survive with you." The pianist wrapped her arms around the inventor to show her gratitude. The other didn't respond at first stuck in shock but bit her lip and hugged her back. 

Kaede knew it would be the perfect moment to express her feelings but she wanted to stay in her arms for a moment longer without ruining it. She was contempt with what she had in her life even if it meant risking her own life to save the others.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little fic that I wrote about more than a month ago but I decided to post it because I love this pairing


End file.
